The Enormity of Everything
by fightingmoni
Summary: Rated M purely because there are some chapters ahead where I don't exactly know where they'll lead. Set Post-Deathly-Hallows but before the epilogue. The epilogue never happened ; Ron makes an announcement that will change everything and the months that follow change a few dynamics.
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

Chapter One: The Plan

Harry was sat up in his bed pondering what life would be like after Hogwarts. He glanced at his trunk, his four poster bed and ran his fingers across the luxurious covers beneath him. _ 'I'm never going to have anything like this again,'_ he thought. Even with all the money he knew he had stored away in his vault, he was adamant nothing could buy the security and comfort he felt inside these walls, which were, in themselves, rather bland. Cold and stone. Never the less, he'd grown up within them; he'd made friends that he'd always want to stay in contact with; he'd lost loved ones and, at the same time, gained irreplaceable memories.

Harry's eyes wondered about the room just trying to take it all in. After all, these were the last days they'd have there. NEWTs finished, graduation looming and stress mounting. Making eye contact with Ron, he noted high levels of anxiety – but more than was necessary given the current situation.

"Are you alright, mate?" he asked.

Ron could only shake his head. Running his hand through his hair, Ron resumed lying and staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

Ron sat back up and almost went to say something but movement in his peripheral vision caused him to close his mouth.

"I'll tell you later," he replied with an exasperated sigh.

Harry looked over his shoulder and noticed Neville was with them in the room. "Ok."

Fortunately for the both of them, Neville had received the less than subtle hint and had tactfully headed towards the door. "See you guys at dinner," he said as he left, not giving them time to respond.

Waiting for the door to close, Ron turned back to Harry with a hard glare.

Harry felt marginally uncomfortable with the intensity of what Ron was about to say so swung his legs over the left side of his bed, placed his hands together and braced himself.

"Ok," he said again. "What is it?"

Ron exhaled heavily and looked at the floor.

"Shit. Is she pregnant?"

The expression on Ron's face turned to confusion and he frowned. "Hermione?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Who else?"

"No. No one else." Ron said dismissively with a small wave of his hand. "But no. God no. She's a right prude." He paused. "It's bigger than that."

"Go on, Ron. You're giving me a headache."

Ron stood and walked to the edge of his bed, knelt and slowly opened his trunk that was not even remotely packed, given that there departure was imminent. After rummaging around for what seemed like forever he emerged with a brown paper bag. Ron sat down opposite Harry and revealed what was actually in fact a rough, old piece of parchment.

It was now Harry's turn to look confuse; _'What could honestly be so insanely important that could trigger such a worried reaction?'_

"I've been thinking, Harry..."

"…Yeah…"

"A lot is about to change. I mean, we're graduating for Merlin's sake! And, with everything that's gone on, whoever thought we'd manage to do that – together, at least. McGonagall let us retake our last year and I think we did alright – with 'Mione's help." Harry noticed Ron was talking a little faster than usual, almost never even pausing for a breath. "Well, yeah, Ginny's graduating too because she never left. So that's it. The Weasleys are all out of Hogwarts now for a few years. 'Mione and I have to look for our own place – move out of the burrow, you know? Out from under Mum and Dad's feet – I guess you and Ginny do too. So much is changing. We might not ever come back here and this was practically my home for seven years – all the mischief we all got up to. I just don't want to forget any of it-"

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. I'll miss this place-"

"-I'll miss you too, mate. You take good care of my little sister, right? I mean, of course you will, you're loaded. What are we going to do? So much _stuff_!"

"You know I can always help-"

"-I don't want your money." Ron interjected. "I just want us to always see each other, you know? Never truly leave any of this."

"It's a bit hard for us to grow apart you know – after saving the world together – and the fact that I am dating Ginny."

"I know, mate, I know…" Ron sounded like he was still trying to convince himself though.

"We _saved _the _world._ How is that not enough? Ron, look, we've been best friends since meeting on the Hogwarts Express before we were even sorted – then you have the troll, the stone, all the stuff with having to save Ginny, rescue Sirius _and _Buckbeak, the Tri-wizard Cup – admittedly we had our disagreement then but we pulled through that – then the Horcruxes, all the life-threatening situations we've miraculously found ourselves in and not even mentioning the encounters with Voldemort."

Ron shuddered slightly and then laughed uncomfortably. "The last two kind of link together there, mate."They laughed together for a while. "Jeez, I can't believe I still can't – there's something about his name that I – eugh! Hermione can!"

"Ron, it doesn't actually matter - It's over and done with and we'll never have anything like that to deal with again."

Ron snorted and glanced down at the parchment still in his hands and Harry could feel the mood revert back.

"Look, whatever it is you can tell me and I'll deal with it with you – that's what we do, remember?" Harry casually moved over to sit next to Ron and jokingly slapped him on the back.

"It's not exactly something I need to 'deal with' exactly." Ron hesitated as he looked for the right words. "But I could do with some advice."

"Ok. Now that I can do." Harry let out an expulsion of air. "Just calm down first, ok?" Ron nodded. "Seriously, mate, breathe!" Ron laughed again a little reducing the tension that was lingering around them.

"It's just I've had a thought. We're not really teenagers anymore… we're practically adults. There's a lot going on and I want to try and change with it, you know?"

"I… think so…." Harry was getting really fed up with trying to read through the lines. "No, actually, I don't"

Ron handed Harry the parchment. At first, Harry hadn't a clue what to do with it. Whatever was wrapped up in this package was giving Ron enough grief that he really wasn't sure he wanted to get involved. Then, thinking of all the times Ron has been there for him throughout the years, he began to unravel the brown paper beneath him.

"Careful!" Ron hissed. It was so abrupt that Harry nearly lost all concentration and dropped what was in his hands. Recomposing himself he continued to manipulate the parchment and the 'thing' was decreasing rather dramatically in size.

Eventually Harry worked away all outer layers to reveal a small, rather quaint, blue box.

"Shall I?"

"Yeah, you can open it."

Harry found the small catch at the front and twisted the silver clasp in his fingers. Opened it and inhaled at the beauty and enormity of what he was now holding. Everything just fell into place – Ron's anxiousness, the need to keep it on the down low and all the talk about change. In Harry's hands was a box, but in that box within a soft blue velvet surface lay a **gorgeous** diamond ring. It was a silver band with a significantly sized diamond in the centre. Surrounding the central diamond were many tiny diamonds that provided a elegant frame of extra sparkle.

Harry looked up from his hands to Ron who was quite clearing waiting for Harry's approval.

"So you…" Harry was completely lost for words.

"I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaction

**AN: I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update but I went to London, had my 19****th**** Birthday and then went across to Dublin to watch my brother captain Great Britain's under 17s. Will hope to update a little more frequently now that I don't have a hectic schedule anymore... until I move in to my uni accomodation... but that's a few weeks away!**

Chapter two: The Reaction

"Harry, did you hear me?" Ron asked as Harry's wide-eyed expression froze. "I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

"Yeah… Yeah, I heard you. I just wasn't expecting that. I don't honestly know what I was expecting… but I wasn't expecting that." Harry's eyes hadn't left the ring he was holding. "It _is _beautiful,-"He offered as a compromise.

"Really? You think so?"

"Really. She'll love it." He closed the box and handed it back to Ron, moving to sit opposite him again. "You had me worried…" he exhaled "… so worried… that something was seriously wrong. You looked so anxious."

"I _am_ anxious! Wouldn't you be?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so…" Harry mused. Getting engaged? To Ginny? That's not something that had even crossed his mind but then again… should it have been? Questions started intruding into the thoughts that ought to have been focused on Ron - _What if this means Ginny isn't the right person? Should I have thought about it before now? Perhaps it's not Harry's problem? Maybe it's Ron, is he moving too fast?_

"I'm going to do it tomorrow, during graduation."

_Yes, definitely too fast. _Something about that just didn't seem quite right to Harry. He had known Ron for a very long time and, because of this, knew that he was really only trying to do the most romantic thing he could think of. Unfortunately, Ron didn't exactly understand romance – or women. Harry had this niggle in the back of his head that made him believe Hermione wouldn't want it to be proposed to a grand scale. She'd want a simple, elegant, private proposal at a place that truly meant something to her. At most, if she really had to have anybody there, she'd only want her closest family and friends. Never the whole school. There would be people present she didn't even know. Harry had to think about how to phrase this to Ron. He was already anxious and any doubts Harry had would only exacerbate the situation if not handled accordingly. There was, of course, a chance that he had misinterpreted what Ron meant… Harry hoped this was the case.

"Tomorrow? At the Burrow after we've left?" Harry suggested casually .The slight inflection in his voice which suggested that this was possibly the better option. This was unfortunately, completely lost on Ron who proceeded to reveal the rest of his plan.

"No, no, no. I was thinking about doing it at the speeches. You know when the elected people from each house do a miniature speech with 'thank yous' and everything. Well, I was thinking about when Hermione and I do get up to do our speeches, I could do it then!" Harry was almost worried at how certain Ron sounded. "I figured it would be the perfect way for me to do it – declaring my love in front of everyone."

"Erm yes, I can see why… I can see why you might think that, yeah." Harry had no idea what to say, he even hoped that he sounded slightly unconvincing so that Ron might notice.

Ron, however, had clearly given this a lot of thought – probably had a whole bloody speech prepared! Harry thought that maybe should try a different approach, get him to really think about Hermione and what _she_ wanted. "Hermione doesn't really enjoy being the centre of attention, does she?" he said cautiously, watching Ron closely

"Sometimes, no, but isn't this meant to be one of the happiest days of her life, it would be an exception, right?"

_Wrong. This could possibly just show her you don't know her at all._ Harry was running out of different ways he could try and address this – not to mention running out of time. Ron's heart was clearly in the right place, but it's almost as if he's so consumed by what he wants to do, he forgets about Hermione's reservations for public displays of affection. _Perhaps __nothing new there then._ There was a long pause where he could only nod and contemplate the enormity of what was about to happen. Harry knew this would either go really well or it could blow up in his best friend's face (worse than a potion made by Neville) and something in his gut made Harry think it was more than likely to be the latter.

"Is there… Is there anyone else knows that you're about to do this?" Harry had almost decided that there was no way of trying to change Ron's mind but Harry would appreciate it if he couldn't be held fully accountable for being the only person that had 'shared' in the preparation of what was about to unfold.

"No, you're the only one I've told. It was killing me to keep it a secret."

"It's just…" Harry wished he could just cast a minor obliviate to retract the words that had left his lips which opened a box that might've done better to be left closed.

"It's just what?" Ron pushed. "Harry?"

"Don't you think Hermione would prefer…" Maybe it wasn't Harry's place to continue but he knew, for Hermione's sake he should probably continue "a more understated proposal?"

"On a smaller scale?" It looked and sounded as though Ron was actually considering the option. Maybe this would be easier than Harry had previously thought.

"Yeah, something a bit more personal to her."

"Mm, I guess that's not something I'd really given much thought to. I wanted it to be a big thing, Harry, you know?"

"It doesn't have to _be _a big extravagant moment with lots of people to be a big gesture - it's the thought behind the whole thing."

"Perhaps…"

Harry hadn't meant to confuse Ron, but it was hard to have to try and look out for both of his best friends. "I can give it some thought." Ron fiddled with the box in his hands. "I'm going to go for a walk and think. Thanks for the chat, mate."

"No problem," Harry gave a small smile, not entirely convinced that he had been any use at all.

Watching Ron leave he lay back on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. Closing his eyes, he longed for this to not be his final day in the castle. _Why did _everything _have to change? _ Ron had initially seemed so excited about everything. Harry couldn't make up his mind as to whether he'd done the right thing or not. Had Ron really taken it to heart? It looked like he had – but only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3 Graduation

**AN: Thank you for your lovely reviews! Hope you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing! I want to thank my lovely Beta, LadyLilyMalfoy for all her help on all my chapters - previous two included! Sorry for not mentioning her before - she's awesome and writes fantastic things!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Graduation**

Graduation always started in the Great Hall - there would be a ceremony where all seventh year students would receive their N.E.W.T results with and a congratulatory certificate of achievement. Usually, parents and family would be seated around the houses tables nearest the teachers table and the successful students would then sit behind them. This year, however, there was an extra-ordinary addition; there would be two years of graduating students. This was due to the incredibly unpredictable Hogwarts battle which had taken place in the previous summer resulting in a whole year missing out on their NEWTs – let alone the relevant teaching.

Professor McGonagall, as current Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had given all four houses that were meant to have sat their exams, the option to resit their previous year. This had resulted in having to incorporate twice as many people, family included, into the Great Hall. Rumour had it that a lot of deliberation and planning had gone into the day and it was concluded that the four house tables would be removed. In their place would be rows of stools with an aisle down the middle. Admittedly, it wasn't the comfiest of options but it would do the job.

Harry was walking down the stairs towards the Great Hall with his fellow students, the exception being Ron who he hadn't seen since their conversation earlier that day. Hermione was a few paces in front of him and seemed a little on edge- clearly she hadn't seen Ron either. Scanning the people around her desperately trying to get a glimpse of her boyfriend, her eyes met Harry's.

"Where is Ron?" she mouthed at him "We're meant to be making a speech! Together!"

Harry shrugged. There wasn't a lot more he could do. Harry was beginning to feel incredibly helpless today. He shook his head. "I haven't seen him," he mouthed back "he'll be there."

She smiled but Harry could see he hadn't reassured her in the slightest, the worry in her eyes still as bright as ever. He tried to send her a telepathic 'It'll be ok' but she turned back to face the direction she was walking in.

Suddenly Harry felt someone link their arm in his – Ginny.

She resumed walking at a normal pace, having caught up with him. Planting a little kiss on his cheek, she grinned at him. "Isn't this great? In my first year I would never have imagined that this would ever have happened, you know that, right? And now we're graduating. Together. Both of us! I'm so excited!" Her hand slid down Harry's arm and found his. She entwined their fingers, curling them around the back of his hand.

"Uh huh." Harry had now joined Hermione in scanning the heads in front of him to find Ron. "You haven't seen Ron, have you?"

Ginny sighed. "No. Harry, I have not. I was in the common room when he came down earlier. He told me he was going for a walk and that was it. I don't get why he has to ruin everything. Can you just not think about that for one moment? Try and focus on this. It's a big moment – for both of us and we're doing it together." She squeezed his hand as they walked on.

After parting with Ginny and finding his seat, he looked up at the teachers' table, at some of the empty spaces that hadn't managed to be filled. A large, unwelcome pit in his stomach immerged. There were so many people Harry thought should be here to see him do this. His parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks… even Dumbledore. Making eye contact with McGonagall, they smiled; a knowing smile, a comforting smile. Not all was lost, he had to remember. He had Ron, Hermione and Ginny, which reminded him that, Molly and Arthur were there and they had been much like parents to him in many ways. Sometimes Harry even felt that Molly was almost more proud of him than she was her own son.

Silence fell upon the room and McGonagall started with all the necessary introductions and formalities. The Sorting Hat was perched on the teachers' table slightly to the left of her, it seemed rather fitting to have it there. Some of the girls behind Harry were getting rather emotional as the first few names started to be read.

In turn you walked to the front of the hall, down the aisle and collected your parchments from Professor McGonagall, shook hands with all the teachers and walked back around to your seat. Some people occasionally stopped to hug a family member if they were nearest the aisle and others waited if they knew their friend would be called just after them so that they could accompany each other back to their seats.

Hermione was the first person to go up that Harry really watched for - She stood in a flowing sapphire blue dress with a matching flower in her hair. She walked elegantly over to Professor McGonagall who handed her the papers and then gave her a quick hug.

"And an extra reward for Miss Granger."

Hermione stood still, trying to maintain her composure; this was obviously not something she'd rehearsed in her head. "For achieving the best NEWT grades Hogwarts has seen in many years." She was handed a small gold shield with what looked like the word 'Outstanding' engraved upon it. "Congratulations once again Miss Granger." She flushed as the whole hall erupted and applauded her once again.

Time seemed to fly by with Neville's name being called soon enough. This alerted Harry as he should probably start preparing himself. Neville tripped over his own feet and nearly fell directly into the head teacher who put her hands out to break his fall. Luckily he righted himself at the last possible moment, turned a bright shade of red.

"Sorry," he muttered.

McGonagall smiled kindly.

"Don't ever change, Mr Longbottom." She handed him his papers and Harry thought he could see slight tears in his eyes.

"You neither, Professor," he replied as he went on to shake Professor Flitwick's hand. Harry could've sworn that there was a hint of a lump in her throat as she continued to call the next name.

Luna was soon afterwards and there really didn't seem like a lot of time before Parvati and Padma were called up.

"Mr Harry Potter." As always, there were a few mutterings throughout the hall. It had become second nature for Harry to ignore that kind of thing. He stood and walked down to McGonagall who didn't hesitate to embrace him. "Well done, Harry. I am so proud of you," she said quietly.

Harry was pretty sure that he'd received the biggest applause so far most of that coming from the Weasleys – Ron and Ginny included. Harry did a double take, Ron was there. They grinned at each other and Ron gestured to him – thumbs up. _What did that even mean? Don't worry? I've got it covered? I'm going to leave it til' later? Or did it mean, yeah, I'm going through with it? _

There wasn't a lot of time for them to try and communicate with each other before Harry had to move on. Walking back to his seat he got the biggest of all hugs from Molly who was sat nearest to the aisle.

"So, _so_, proud of you. Well done Harry."

Arthur leant over slightly to pat him on the back.

"Firewhisky at the Burrow later lad, congratulations!"

"Thank you," was really all Harry could think of saying. "See you soon." He walked back to his seat and sat back down. Harry wished he could think the hardest part was over but he wasn't so sure.

Ron was called nearer the end and, after collecting everything he needed to, he waited to congratulate his little sister who followed. They hugged one another and walked back to their seats. Quite soon after that, the list of names ended and different teachers did their individual speeches, some referencing the awkward situation they found themselves in a year ago. Others, speaking like it had never happened. Different students nominated from each house had now made their way up to the front of the hall.

It was the Gryffindors' turn to speak. Ron's turn to speak. Harry held his breath. Lucky for him Hermione was the first one to speak.

"Congratulations everyone!" she paused to allow for the cheers and applause from her fellow students. "I really do want to congratulate everyone on their incredible results. These seven or eight years have been quite the journey for all of us. Many of us have lost some those we loved, some who we wish could be with us today but it has brought us together as one school. One unit. I have many friends here that I wish never to lose contact with and some that I know I never will."

"Yeah," continued Ron. "I know some of you were expecting Harry to make a speech up here but I think he's had enough of being the centre of attention since … he was born." Some people chuckled, but Harry wondered whether it was more of a nervous laugh than an agreeing one. "I lost a very dear brother of mine during the battle last year but it has opened my eyes to everything else that I have to be grateful for." Harry wanted to will Ron to shut up. "But no," there was some hesitation in his words now. "I'm grateful to all of you for being who you are and being my friends. I've come to realise that I don't want to waste another moment of my life." Hermione was nodding, but the anxiety in her eyes said that this wasn't the speech she'd previously agreed with Ron.

Ron got down on one knee and pulled a familiar box from his inside pocket.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"


End file.
